Meeting my Malfoy
by PercabethfanNo.1
Summary: "thank you" he whispered.I turned back to see a regal looking Malfoy with his mask of indifference, but nothing could cover the slight blush dusted on his cheek. i gave him a smile and said 'Anytime.' I swear he smiled. not much. just a tiny lift of the corners of his lips and it was gone as if it never existed in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! I am Very sorry for disappearing and reappearing suddenly. I'm quite impulsive... Anyway, I recently had this Idea, my version of the Granger Family Reunion with a much more independent Hermione. She doesn't need her husband to surprise her family. She herself is a surprise! read on and leave behind your reviews and suggestions!**

The day started off nice, with a mug of hot chocolate and some pumpkin pastries. I sniffed my frothy cup ad took a deep swig. It was perfect. especially more so as my husband brewed it for me. I'm Hermione Granger, often known as the war heroine in the wizarding world, a part of the golden trio.

However, I had flourished as a writer in the muggle world with the Pseudonym Vela, Meaning Veiled or hidden in Latin. My husband was very supportive of my career choice, but I did not want his interference, so I created my own name.

Being the bestseller in England helped me become a partner in the chain of restaurants my husband opened in the muggle world. Leporem group of Restaurants, designed by Ginerva Zabini, was a huge hit in the muggle world. Especially when they came to know that the partners were Draco Malfoy and Vela.

Now I live as Hermione in the wizarding world and as Vela in the muggle one. Of course my friends are aware of my identity but I had made my agency sign in a contract saying they will never ask for my actual name unless they want to breach the deal.

Having magic also helped me as i turned into a different person every time the agency wanted to contact me. Who knew working in a huge potions agency will help me keep my facade...

In the wizarding world I work as the managing director of Malfoy Industries. And be fore I forget, I married the ferret... that rhymed... anyway. Though I was his wife, I had no privileges and that made me feel better. i had enough of sepcial treatment outside because of my role as the Brains in the Golden Trio.

Speaking of them, Ron had not thrown a hissy fit when I started dating Malfoy. He understood that we weren't meant to be and sidestepped. Harry on the other hand was quite suspicious of Draco, but warmed up to him over a talk about quidditch (boy and their games).

Now Harry has moved on with Luna and Ron with Pansy. Ginny, though quite heartbroken over Harry, found a soul mate in Blaise Zabini... Yes. The inter house unity Dumbledore wanted was finally achieved...

Back to the present, i was in my bed with the two things I love the most, My hot chocolate and my husband (yes in that order only), Athena, my elegant eagle owl flew in. it had a plain white envelope and a letter attached to it. The envelope had a cursive "G" frivolously written on it. I sighed. Them. My family.

Opening the letter led me into finding out the reason for the envelope

**Dear Hermione,**

**How are you my dear? hope that Draco is not troubling you. As you can figure out from the envelope, there is a Granger Family reunion in a hotel next to your restaurant in Scotland. Hope both of you can come. Also, it falls on your Grandmother's birthday, who is turning 90. She has nit seen you for long. Please do come, at least for her sake. We both miss you. Hope you are free.**

**Henry and Ophelia Granger**

I wanted to. I so badly wanted to see my grandmother. So I'm not going to let my cousins and aunt spoil it for me. I opened the Granger sealed letter and saw its contents

_Good day_

_You are cordially invited to the Granger family reunion in the Ursa Patronus Hotel near the Leporem restaurant in Scotland. It starts on Friday evening with a small gathering, moves on to the next day with breakfast and lunch i n Leporem, ending with a formal ball on Saturday Night._

_this invite is for:_

_Hermione Granger +4_

_love,_

_Henry and Ophelia Granger_

Great. So I won't be alone rotting in the gathering. Also, this time it's being hosted by my parents so I cannot miss it for sure...Draco will be one of the four. While I was thinking about whom to take along with me to the party, I felt two hands sneak around my my waist. I felt butterfly kisses on my bare shoulder, which was when I realized that Draco's shirt, which I had been wearing, had stared to slip off a bit. i turned to see two mischievous silver eyes, slowly swirling with a darker shade, showing his want for me.

I smirked and got up, only to be pulled back onto the bed.

'Now where do you think you are going?' Draco Growled, his eyes completely turning dark.

'Shower. Wanna join?' I whispered near his ear and kissed right beneath his earlobe. That was his soft spot. He closed his eyes, suppressing a moan and dragged me to the shower.

TIME SKIP

Once we were out and ready to start the day, he asked me about the letter and the people I'm planning to call.

'How about Harry, Ginny and Blaise? They'll be able to manage in my family and will be able to keep all of us entertained' I replied. 'Good idea. i'll inform the three. So who are you today?' He asked. I had to meet a person for my next book from the agency. Draco usually makes me my polyjuice potion for each meeting.

'How about Crabbe? He looks dumb and is oafish. So they will be baffled to interact with someone like him to discuss the genre of next novel' i smirked. 'So what is your plan for the next one? Fantasy? Thriller? Romance? informative?' Draco inquired.

'I've tried almost every Genre. I think i'd like to write a philosophical book rather than a commercial' i replied thoughtfully. 'Do you think the fans will like it?' He asked. 'If they truely admire all my protoganist, they'll love what I've come up with' I smirked. That has become a habit one i started dating Draco. It seems quite long ago when we started dating...

**So? Howzzat? read and review.. There are two flashbacks following this!**

Preview:

**"_thank you" he whispered._**

**_I turned back to see a regal looking Malfoy with his mask of indifference, but nothing could cover the slight blush dusted on his cheek. i gave him a smile ans said 'Anytime.' I swear he smiled. not much. just a tiny lift of the corners of his lips and it was gone as if it never existed in the first place._**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was raining outside. The darkness in my room reminded me of the cold hark marble on which I was tortured... I shuddered. It was becoming increasingly cold. I felt claustrophobic in my head girl room and walked out to the common room. The head boy, Blaise Zabini was sleeping... on the couch... Why? i gently woke him up and asked the same._

_'Draco visited and he doesn't share' he mumbled. Draco Malfoy. How much I had hated him. Not for being a Death Eater but for making my life a living hell. For always making me feel worthless. It all changed last year, when I saw him cast an untraceable protection charm on me when I was tortured by his crazy aunt. He had prevented me from going insane. _

_He had saved me from trauma. I was beginning to see him in a different light. As a boy who was fed things about blood purity and filthy blood. Who was tortured because he was beaten by a mudblood. The boy whose conscience did not disappear despite the circumstances of his living. The boy who regretted._

_but he had too much pride to apologize, so I understood that the tiny helps he had done, returning our wands in his house last year, Informing Dobby of our whereabouts, making his mom lie to the dark lord and so on. even now, he smirks and walks around with pride but I never miss the small genuine smile and the minuscule nod he gives me when we cross paths. _

_His reformed family, on probation, now strives towards developing a potions company to help all people with medicines at a cheaper rate. I had the luck (I'm still trying to figure out if it's good or bad) to meet Lucius Malfoy. He looked so defeated and weak. When he saw me, he put up his cold mask but I could see the regret in his molten eyes. I gave him a small smile and I could see his mask melting. _

_it's funny how people change when they find their ideologies destructive. Lucius Malfoy's idea of blood purity did not exceed insults and occasional duels. Voldemort's was much more than that. His idea was that of Hitler's. Clear the unwanted. free the world of impurity. Murder. Cold emotionless Murder. I realized that it probably affected the doers as much as the receivers._

_The sight of someone dying by our own hands is not easy. I had suffered the same while dueling against death eaters. i felt that the killing curse was the best protection i can give everyone. So I did it. I did feel remorse but I will still do the same if I went back in time. That moment of breaking Lucius's mask had given me more satisfaction than Voldemort's death. there were people who deserved to survive. Who deserved to be accepted in the society. They do not deserve to be shunned because of their path. Not everyone willingly followed the dark lord. _

_These thoughts led to the 'great hall' incident, as everyone calls it. That incident changed my life to what it is today. All Thanks to harry and Ron for not blowing up._

_I had to walk past Blaise's room to get myself a glass of water. I was still scared of thunderstorms after what happened in the Manor. As I crossed, I could hear whimpering from Blaise's room. I looked back to the sleeping head boy and figured out I'm not doing anything illegal. Curiosity will seriously end me, I thought, as I opened his door. Inside was a very pale, unnatural looking Malfoy, whimpering and thrashing around. I froze. I couldn't move until i heard what he said._

_'Not her. Please Bellatrix. Take me... Hermione... Sorry... Please *gasps for breath* No... nooo... please... I don't want to be here... I...regret...Malfoy...Heir...Blood...no...'_

_I started. He was having nightmares of me. My heart melted. Instead of walking back to my room, I went near him. I saw silent tears in his eyes. i sat down next to his head and started whispering to him._

_'shh... I'm ok Malfoy. I'm here now. It's all okay... there there... Do not worry'_

_He slowly calmed down and rested his head on my lap. An occasional whisper of 'I'm sorry' was there. Once he calmed down, i left his room, shocked beyond belief. the spell he had performed on me had prevented any nightmare attacks on me but he had also been deeply affected..._

_He had sacrificed his peace for my sake. He had regretted being a Malfoy, something he was so proud of, just because he had to watch others suffer in the name of blood purity. At least we all had a choice to go to the Light side or the Dark side. But Malfoy did not have that choice. Beacuse he was a Malfoy..._

_I kept thinking and did not realize that I had reached my door. the thunderstorm had not stopped but I had performed a quite complex charm on both the Head boy and the Head Girl rooms._

_the next morning, I had used the common bathroom and i came out to Malfoy. He was flustered and blushing. The moment he saw me his eyes widened. He looked at me and started smirking. What was with the mood swings? i quickly looked down to see I was in my bathrobe, with no underwear, which stopped right above my knee. It was my turn to blush. I rushed to my room and pulled on my robes and clothing. When I came out, Blaise was nowhere to be seen but Malfoy was waiting for me; or so it seemed._

_i walked passed him to the entrance. I would have missed what he said if not for my keen ears. _

_"thank you" he whispered._

_I turned back to see a regal looking Malfoy with his mask of indifference, but nothing could cover the slight blush dusted on his cheek. i gave him a smile and said 'Anytime.' I swear he smiled. not much. just a tiny lift of the corners of his lips and it was gone as if it never existed in the first place._

_I had seen him at his weakest and had not found it funny. I found it quite endearing and selfless of him. That was how he burrowed into my heart without both of us knowing it_

**Hullo! I surprisingly got inspired to write this recently. I've also planned a consistent update so i have at least one finished story in my hand...**

**Read and Review Please.**

**Preview**

I saw the invite from the granger family mocking at me. Bitches. Calling me over to make fun of me. I will not allow it. Then I had a brilliant idea. I flooed Draco and told him my plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allo! This is the second flashback or... HOW DRACO ASKED HERMIONE OUT**

_It all started that day. The day before which i had comforted Draco. I had no idea how he knew, but it did not bother me. His secret was safe with me. I wouldn't tell anyone of what happened. He had technically suffered because of me. That made me feel guilty._

_I had made him suffer. I kept thinking about it during the break that even Ron, who usually looked up from food only when there was a different dish served, noticed and asked me what's wrong._

_Unlike what everyone assumed, though Ron was tactless and not as brainy as me, he understood the trauma of ex-death eaters and forgave them Albeit a bit later than all of us. _

_He was still not over me but was accepting of the fact that I did not reciprocate his feelings and stopped trying to pursue me and worked on getting his feelings straight. Harry had also not clicked with Ginny and called it off. _

_It had bruised Ginny's ego but she was coping better than before. She also admitted that she stopped feeling the spark after a while. Things were going as smooth as we can expect after war._

_Speaking of smooth, it couldn't continue that way. It had to disrupted. That happened when Blaise and Draco walked into the great Hall. I waved at them. I saw Blaise smirk but Draco was busy boring holes into Blaise's head. _

_They walked straight to us and Blaise asked 'Mind if we sit with you?'. I was quite shocked but recovered quick enough to reply with a sweet 'sure'. Ron was gapping like a hippopotamus while Harry's eyes did not fall out because the glasses seemed to hold it in its place._

_I made some space for the two of them. Blaise pushed Draco towards me and he himself sat next to Ron. I looked at Draco and smiled, trying to make him feel more welcome in a table full of Gryffindors. _

_While eating Draco said 'Granger. Can I speak to you? Alone?' It had made our table go silent. I was confused but I said yes. Ron gave me a quizzical look. I reassured him and left with Draco. He led me to a familiar 7__th__ floor. He walked across the floor thrice and a door appeared._

_We walked in to find a dim lighted small room. Draco turned to me and said, 'Hermione. I've not had a chance to apologise to you' Before he could go on, I stopped him and said 'I don't need one. I saw your protection charm and heard your regrets. I understand you Draco and I forgive you completely for everything you did. Make sure you apologise to Ron and Harry as well. They will be understanding' I said. He froze. _

_He looked into my eyes, his own swirling with doubt. It slowly cleared and he gave me the first smile of his I had ever seen. My heart fluttered. I felt dizzy and it increased as he bent down to kiss my cheek. _

_He realized what he did and his face slowly started gaining colour. He swiftly moved out of the room after giving me an embarrassed look. Meanwhile, like an idiot, I had frozen and was standing on the same spot with my hands on my cheek, smiling goofily._

_He had broken my walls so easily. I felt at ease around him. He never failed to surprise me. The kiss was left unmentioned. He finally plucked out his courage to ask me out a few weeks later, much to Ginny's and Blaise's delight. Ron and Harry said that they were happy for me but kept an eye on my boyfriend._

_He had soon gained their trust as well, after a sleepover at the Head's dormitories. Ron and Pansy hit it off. Harry started pursuing Luna and Blaise had his eyes for Ginny. Draco and I curled up in our loveseat, giving each other a kiss when we felt like it. Just because we could._

_*end of flashback*_

I left during lunch time as Vincent Crabbe to meet my agent. He was a young man in his Mid-20s. A bit older than me. He was waiting at out usual table and I went towards him and said, 'Ego sum Vela' (I am Vela). He asked, 'Password?' and i replied,''dormiens nunquam titillandus Draco'. (Never tickle a sleeping dragon) He smiled and welcomed me to my seat. I said, 'hello. I'm Vincent Crabbe and I'm Vela. I've decided that I want my next book to be philosophical'.

He gave me a once over and said slowly 'That is a wonderful choice Vela. I will tell you how to choose Genre in this contract. Here is the column for contract, and there is the pen. You pick it up, write philosophy in this slot.' I was amused.

Guess Crabbe really looks dumb. I look the paper, filled it up and gave it back to him saying '  
tibi gratias ago pro auxilio autem nolite oblivisci. I am Vela'(Thank you for the help but do not forget. I am Vela). I left a gobsmacked Agent in my wake and returned home.

I saw the invite from the granger family mocking at me. Bitches. Calling me over to make fun of me. I will not allow it. Then I had a brilliant idea.

I flooed Draco and told him my plan. 'I'll go to my reunion. let's keep our marriage a secret. They must know that I went to a private school. So I'll say we are classmates. I'll take Harry Ginny and Blaise with me. Helcy, my good for nothing cousin will not find out that I'm Vela. However, we have to be careful of Hilda. She can almost outsmart a Ravenclaw. Let's release a news saying Vela and Draco Malfoy are married. When they find out that Vela and Draco Malfoy are married and the fact that I'm Vela, it will be a fun sight to watch.'

Draco looked at my ranting excited self and smiled 'Merlin. Why were you not in Slytherin? You know? Watching you rant turns me on'.

'Not in the office Draco' I replied and went closer 'Let's see if you can wait till the night'. I gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips and sprang away into the fireplace before he could catch me. He groaned and I laughed at rest of my day, till Draco came home straight to the bedroom.

**So? Hate it? like it? Should I continue? Let me know!**

**Preview:**

'Is that a relative? Man, I would have loved to ask him out. When did aunt Ophelia have a boy?', asked Helcy Granger. her twin Hilda looked at him and said, 'He looks familiar'. Being the brainy one of the two, she figured out that there is something fishy with this unusually blonde man claiming to be their host. hm... She had to do some research...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delayed update... I'll be leaving for vacation so this will continue from June... Till then, Byee!**

We headed to Ursa Patronus around 6 pm. I had booked a special suite separately for me, as I was a regular customer and knew the owner. Harry allowed me certain privileges and he understood what I was doing. I had my identity to hide so, though I had asked for booking under my pseudonym, I made his promise not to reveal my identity even to the staff.

Draco had never liked it when I came out in public as I attracted too many male populations. He found it quite irritating to play the jealous boyfriend and ends up pissed for the rest of the day. But in this case, I myself do not want to reveal my identity. So I walked with Draco in such a way that the Paparazzies can identify me as a beautiful girl but cannot fathom my face.

I wore a slytherin green dress hugging my curves and stopping right below my knees. I paired it with black stockings and matte finish heels. The dress was a turtleneck so I decided to wear the pendant that Draco gifted me.

It was actually out engagement ring which was around my neck to make space for the wedding ring. The engagement ring had a normal sized green stone with an intricately carved lion underneath it.

I stepped into the hotel and hid my face under the black sunhat. Photos were clicked ane questions were asked. But it all stopped when Draco announced 'Leave me and my wife Vela alone. We're here for a holiday'. That resulted in chaos, which helped both of us escape the crowd.

We went to our room and laughed till tears ran down our face. The elegant bun in which my hair was pinned, with a silver clip, started giving up on controlling my hair. I turned to look at him and got mesmerized by his ever-changing eyes, now glittering with mirth.

My heart leaped. I threw myself at him and kissed him with all I had. He responded hungrily and we made it to the bed, laughing and moaning.

*Time skip* (A/N Sorry I'm not quite good in the romance part….)

I cleaned up neatly for the ball in the Ursa Patronus hall. I wore a silver gown with a side slit up till my thigh. I paired it with my skin colored stockings and silver stilettos. I put my hair up in a high pony and rolled it up in a complicated bun with a few tendrils framing my face.

I made Draco wear a matching silver tie with white shirt and a black suit. I planned to make my entrance, then inform my family of my engagement tomorrow. But before that, Draco was to call himself the host for tonight. A simple charm will be enough to make sure people do not recognize Draco for who he is. Since my parents are hosting, there will not be much queries about it….

I made sure to inform Harry about how grand I wanted the ball to be. He had agreed to help me out since he knows how bitter family can be… Time to run the show.

Third Person's POV

The Grangers considered themselves sophisticated group. They have their own cold wars but they think nothing of it when they need to present themselves in public. Their astounding similarity to pureblood families was probably the fuel for Hermione's hatred towards purebloods in childhood.

Now that she has been in the same situation, she understands the reason behind the mindset of purebloods. Their behavior was because of grooming. Growing up in a place where choosing sides decided your fate will automatically make your determination ,to staunchly follow a side, shoot up to the sky.

But what she never understood was, what was the Granger family's reason to look down upon their own people? Especially herself and her parents... granted, they did not flaunt their money and preferred a simple and peaceful life, but that's no reason to hate someone whose your own.

That was not the reason. Ophelia's success as a mother in grooming Hermione was not achieved by all the Granger family members. Only Henry had the luck of flourishing in the dentistry field and Ophelia made quite a good professor at Stanford University.

From the very beginning, the hatred of few family members were jealousy due to the luck that Hermione's family had... It continued even when they themselves grew to a higher social position.

*flashback*

_"Hello Honey. How have you been?" asked Esmeralda Granger, to her brother Henry's wife. After all, she had to play her part of a dutiful high society wife and a flawless host. "I'm fine thank you and you?" Ophelia politely replied. _

_"never better! How is your daughter? I heard she has gotten into a mysterious school in Scotland? Do you think it is safe for a child like Hermione? I mean, she has been facing problems with socializing because of her dominant genes. I can see where it comes from" __Esmeralda smirked and continued to spew taunts at Ophelia._

_ This was what Ophelia had to go through during every family meeting. Only because she was not the choice of the family. though she had a good status, as she was not selected by the elders of the family, she and her daughter were outcasts._

_She was not affected much but her poor Hermione was shunted around from a very young age. Reading was her tortoise shell. It helped her survive the harshness and the burden of being an unwanted relative in the Grangers family._

_She was glad that Hermione left for schooling to somewhere she won't be pestered by her family. She did feel bad for that but she can't help it... _

_However, she never noticed a bushy head behind the curtain, with silent tears pouring out of her eyes at every harsh word thrown at her by her very own aunt. She promised to herself... to make her relatives feel awful._

_*End of flashback*_

'Is that a relative? Man, I would have loved to ask him out. When did aunt Ophelia have a boy?', asked Helcy Granger. her twin Hilda looked at him and said, 'He looks familiar'. Being the brainy one of the two, she figured out that there is something fishy with this unusually blonde man claiming to be their host. hm... She had to do some research...

Helcy sashayed to the blonde young man next to her aunt. She smiled at him and said, 'Hello. I'm Helcy. Helcy Granger. I believe I have never met you before. Are you aunt Ophelia's son?' The blonde smirked and said, 'Sort of. I'm here to assist her in playing host. I've heard it's quite tiring, especially if the guests are Grangers.'

Helcy was startled by the direct response. She tried to mask it with a half-hearted laugh. 'Anyway, I'm guessing being the host made you too busy to have a tour of this place. I'll be glad to give a tour' she said, winking, in order to attract him. She expected him to be dazed but he was amused. Hiding a smile, he replied that he had had a tour of this place, not once but several times.

As he moved away, he spotted a familiar face in the crowd... That woman looked very similar to the one that just courted her. It must be Hilda. He made his way towards the other sister, the one who was smarter and scarier...

Hilda watched as the blonde guy moved towards her. She smirked. She had just uploaded a picture of his in her social media account and was bombarded questions about how she knew The Draco Malfoy. Malfoy... So he wasn't a Granger...

She had tried to search and find more details but strangely, could not find anything. All related servers were down. She was a bit annoyed but she masked it with the Granger's mask of indifference. As he approached, she gave him a smile and received one in return. She wanted to confront him but waited. She wanted to let him panic and blabber information.

The best was the 'I know what is happening' trick. So she walked upto him and said, 'Hello. You must be Ophelia Granger's son. I did not know that my aunt's maiden name was Malfoy'. The man turned and that was when she knew that she won't be able to get anything out of him.

His polite smile did not reach his steely eyes as he replied, 'I'm one of your hosts today. What made you think that I'm her son?'

***Author's note***

**I'm kinda stuck... Idk how to proceed... So If, by any chance, I don't complete this, I apologise in advance...**

**Tschuss!**

**Preview:**

_I walked down the stairs hoping to make an entrance worthy of Hermione Granger when I heard what was going below. My heart pounded when I heard Draco saying, 'You are very similar to Hermione. That does not mean you can ever beat her. Do not try...' That's my man for you. I heard Hilda reply, 'Let's see Draco Malfoy.' No. How did she know? I had blocked all the sites with his name... No way..._


End file.
